Photograph
by Kane Shi Megami
Summary: All she had left was a photograph. Rukia x Ichigo angst, romance. Finished


**Photograph**

**Rukia x Ichigo**

**PG**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!**

Rukia bit her lip as she held her backpack in her hands, it was the same one she'd gotten in the other world, she fought back the emotional turmoil of the memories it brought back. As soon as she had stepped foot in Soul Society she'd been arrested and all personal belongings had been stripped away. The first to go was her backpack.

Now days after being reinstated and forced into house arrest she looked back at her bag she had almost forgotten. If it hadn't been for her kind prison attendant Hanatarou and Renji, she was sure she would never look at these items again.

She zipped it open and pulled out one of the manga she'd purchased from Urahara's shop. Originally, the only reason it made it into her purchases was because it was covered in adorable white bunnies, but it served it's purpose of learning the new age dialect also. Her markers and notepad came next and joined the manga in her beside table.

Reaching in she pulled out the pajama set she had borrowed from Ichigo's little sister. She hoped she wouldn't mind, but she had grown really attached to them. Looking in the bag revealed it to be empty, so she discarded it in her closet, safely tucked away from anyone's eyes.

Eyeing the pajamas, she debated about whether or not she could pull off wearing them in the mansion. She wouldn't be able to walk around that was for sure, but if no one came to her door it would probably be okay. Excitedly she pulled at her clothes and slipped into the comfortable material and jumped into her bed.

It wasn't quite the same but it was as close to that world as she was going to get from now on. A tear tugged at her eye and she forced it back, not willing to go through it all again. Taking in a deep breath, she forced herself to calm down but almost lost it when she breathed in the scent the clothes she wore carried.

Ichigo's room.

Or more precisely, Ichigo.

It did no good to cry, she told herself. That part of her life was over now and there was nothing she could do to bring it back. Rolling to her side, she felt something hard press into her chest. Looking down she could see something peeking out of the pocket of her yellow top. Rukia slipped her fingers into it and pulled out the offending object.

The barrier stopping her tears broke.

She could remember that day so clearly. Orihime had received a new camera from a neighbor and had been snapping pictures all day long. For the most part, Rukia was able to successfully avoid her, after all she wasn't too fond about taking pictures. However, when she was discussing a possible hollow with Ichigo she snuck up out of nowhere and demanded that she take a picture, in her 'nice' and yet 'threatening' way.

She looked towards Ichigo for help but he only turned his head letting her fend for herself. Luckily, Orihime sensed her distressed and suggested 'Kurosaki-kun' join her to make her feel more comfortable. After a two death glares from the two women Ichigo gave in tossing one arm around Rukia and pulling her next to him. The blinding flash had brought her out of her stupor but it was too late, the picture had already been taken.

A day later during lunch Orihime had presented her with the humiliating picture. "Here you go Kuchiki-san. I think this picture came out so great that I had them make doubles, that way you and Kurosaki-kun could have one. Isn't that great!?"

Rukia glanced down at the picture and froze. Ichigo had actually been smiling, whether it had been from the joy of doing something that made her uncomfortable or because he liked taking pictures, but either way it made her have an odd feeling in her stomach. She remembered thinking that it was a shame he didn't smile more he actually looked handsome, and that had been the most disturbing thing of all.

She wished to every entity in the world that Orihime had not shown the picture to anyone. Not just because it showed her and Ichigo in a _very _close position, but also because while he turned out normal, she looked like a blushing love sick school girl. She could blame it on the surprise of the camera, or his sudden almost hug, but the truth left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She didn't bother trying to stop the tears now as she stared at the picture in her shaking hand.

She easily convinced Orihime to let her be the one to give Ichigo the picture. Being as kind and trusting as she was saw nothing wrong and relinquished the other copy. She had kept both until the night she decided to come back to Soul Society. Keeping one for herself, she hid his in his closet tucked in one of the drawers. He might find it in a few months, or maybe even years later but either way she would never have to see his face when he saw it. And _that_ truth hurt her more than anything.

Because now she knew she would never see him again, and that he was only a part of her past cut deep.

And the worst part was that all she had left of him………

was a photograph.


End file.
